Agent Shift
by 1noel11
Summary: Skye meets her soul mate in an unexpected way. Inspired by ozhawk Soulmate Shorts
1. rescue

**Disclaimer I own none of the AoS group.**

_Inspire bby Ozhawk' s Soul mate shorts and Amusewithaview_

Skye screamed in shock as claws slashed out of the dark and ripped straight through her kevlar. She fell on her butt and looked up at the experiment that had escaped as it jumped over her and darted towards the Exit. May and Skye both emptied their icers into its back. The experiment stumbled, catching itself on its hand, managing to go six more feet before collapsing. Ward and Coulson came around to make sure it was out. May and Coulson went to Skye and supported her as she stood up, four bloody clawmarks were clear through the kevlar. Ward growled seeing it and kicked the experiment knocking it away a few feet. He picked it up and carried it back to the bus.

Skye sat silently while Simmons fixed her up, she watched the screen on the where the experiment was thrown haphazardly on a towel to gather blood that was coming out of one of Skye realised, many wounds. Skye got up when Simmons was done and walked up to the main room with everyone else. She sat next to Coulson and watched as the cat like figure slept.

"She should be waking up soon if you want to go in there." Coulson said. Wards head popped up and he looked at Coulson then at Skye who nodded and went to grab a first aid kit. They saw her enter the room a minute later.

The experiment grunted as it came to. She looked around, cat ears spinning about as she tried to figure out where she was. A gasp across the room about five feet away, got her attention. Her head snapped to look at the general direction.

Skye gaped as the experiment sat up and looked around it wasn't till silver eyes passed over that she gasped. "Your blind aren't you?"

The experiment froze, knowing those words had been on her inner calf since she was two. No this person couldnt be her soul mate could she? "Sometimes, today is one of the bad days." She responded quietly. Her ears turned to pick up on movement.

Skye's mouth dropped open, those words had swirled around her belly button since she was born, she moved forward intentionally being loud so the experiment knew where she was. A small smile spread across the cat woman face "Thank you for doing that."

"Your welcome, You don't mind if I patch you up, do you?" Skye asked

"Not at all." The Experimnt said but flinched when Skye touched her shoulder "i'm not used to a kind touch."


	2. Carry on my wayward son

Skye looked sadly at her soulmate as she cleaned the wounds and wrapped them. The door open and May stepped in. Skye tensed up and the experiment felt in and started growling, the sound echoing off the walls giving her a radar sense much like Daredevil. The door opened more and another person came inside. Skye watched amazed as the experiment shrunk down into a house cat and backed behind her.

Coulson walked in and crouched down in front of Skye "Hello, my name is Phil Coulson, I'm an Agent of SHIELD." The cat peaked out at him, one ear pointed towards him the other turned tying to locate the other person who was moving quietly. "This Woman is Skye and the other woman is Melinda May. What is your name?"

The cats silver eyes cut to Coulson "I don't have one."

Sky gasped "May could you give us a minute and shut off the sound?" May nodded and walked out closing the door behind her. A click gave them the OK.

"She's my soulmate." Skye said and was glad she had her back to the camera. The cat had returned sitting next to her and grew back into the human animal hydrid. The experiment leaned on Skye for support.

Coulson looked between them and smiled understanding "She can stay, but she needs a name." he said sounding like a father whose daughter had brough home a stray. Coulson moved forward hugging Skye. The Experiment propped her self up on a well muscled arm.

"Thank you Agent Coulson." The experiment said with a rasp to her voice that made Skye smile.**  
**

**Please Review**.


	3. There'll be peace when you are done

"C'mon lets get you some clothes that aren't torn to pieces." Skye said wincing as she stood up.

"Your hurt." the experiment replied as Skye helped her up. Skye looked up at the experiments face she was a few inches taller and a great deal leaner then she appeared laying down. Skye smiled "Yours claws caught me thats all."

"I'm so sorry." she responded "if I'd known…" Skye shut her up with a kiss grateful that they were at an Angle the cammera couldnt see. Coulson coughed into his fist and they broke apart.

"Right." Skye said and grabbed the experiments hand and led her to the door Coulson had opened and led the way to her room.

"How about Jade? Hunter?" Skye said listing off names eachone the experiment denied "What about Ava or Tyger?"

"Ava Tyger, I like that." The Expeiment replied with a fanged smile. Skye turned around to see Ava had turned human to make it easier to change clothes. Even though the suit that Ava wore was skin tight and contorted to fit her size no matter what it was.

Skye helped her soulmate change clothes. She couldn't help but look at the lean figure loosing the fight with a sweat shirt and chuckled taking it from her, and changed it for a button up that Ava fit into better. Ava adopted some of her cat structures like leg structure and body structure, but still fit in the clothes.

Skye made sure the coast was clear and led Ava to the spiral staircase "Careful stairs." Ava nodded and let Skye lead her down slowly. Skye place a hand on Ava's back to stabilize her. Ava flinched but didn't move from the hand. Skye knocked on the lab door.

Fitz and Simmons looked at the door, obviously surprised to see Skye and the experiment. Simmons let them it. Fitz watched as Skye let the experiment use her as a guide and set her down at a table. Skye walked back over to the two scientists

"She's hurt, I did what I could. And do you guys think you could recreate this?" Skye asked handing Fitz the suit that Ava had been wearing. Jemma smiled and went to grab her first aid kit.

Simmons came over and looked at the experiments silver cloudy eyes.

"Ava this is Jemma Simmons. Jemma this is Ava Tyger." Skye introduced.

"Hello." Ava said

"Hi." Jemma said and mouthed to Skye 'is she?'

Skye nodded "Don't tell Ward, in need to break it to him."

"At least wait till i have my eyesight." Ava said and let Jemma work on her.

"I will." Skye said and held Ava's hand. Fitz came over an hour later asking questions.

"Do you know what material this is? Does it fit to you no matter what shape?"

"Yes it contorts, and no, I don't know the material." Ava replied. Fitz nodded and walked away to go work on the suit.

"Your blind?" Simmons asked.

"Sometimes, today yeah. tomorrow it might be better or not." Ava calmly said, unable to help the growl that escaped when Jemma touched the burn around her neck. Simmons pulled her hand away.

"Sorry, its just really raw." Ava said.

"No I should of asked." Simmions said "I could put something on it to help it." Ava nodded and the scales and fur on her neck disappeared so Jemma could put it on. Jemma shared a glance with Skye before putting the ointment on. Skye kept a hand on Ava's arm. Ava stayed still for the duration.


	4. Lay your weary head to rest

The door slid open and Ward walked in. "Whats going on here!" He said loudly. Ava fliched before growling, her eyes adopting a green hue. Skye shushed Ava and Jemma helped to calm down the experiment.

"Skye brought her down here for medical. She's badly hurt. The experiment seems to trust Skye." Fitz said. Ward nodded and walked over to them. Jemma and Skye saw the fur stand on end as Ward approached. Skye looked up at him and shrank down, this only made the growling get louder.

"Agent Ward," Simmons said "What are you doing here?" her voice sounded anxious as she kept glancing at the experiment.

"To return _THAT_ to the cage." Ward said and grabbed the collar of the shirt and pulled her off the table. The experiment let out a startled cry of pain as it landed in a rolling crouch. Ward snorted an amused laugh and grabbed the shirt dragging her back to the cage. Skye rushed over to the screens, Fitz and Simmons joined her. They watched as Ward threw Ava int the cage and walked in shutting the door behind him.

Ava was on all fours and looked more like a cheetah than a human. She was growling. Ward laughed, pulled out a trance gun and shot her. Ava stumbled in the moment but kept moving. Ward shot her three more times before she went down. He walked over to her and gabbed Ava by the scruff of her neck.

Skye searched for the sound but it was turned off.

Ward slapped Ava across the face "Stay away from Skye. I should kill you for hurting her." he growled. Ava looked at him with dull eyes, any focus she had was swimming. Ward snarled and threw her across the room where she landed in a pile. Ward stomped over to her and kicked her in the stomach and chest over and over again. Coulson and May rushed in pulling him off. May put Ward in a sleeper hold till he was out.

Skye ran up and slid into a spot next to Ava, Simmons soon after her. Skye felt her ribs through the furred chest and felt as each one popped back into place. Jemma flicked a shot and injected it into Ava's blood stream.

"That should counter the sedatives." Jemma said and Skye nodded petting the soft fur on Ava's side. Her tail flicked at each touch.

Ward groaned and looked at Skye with the experiment and snarled "why?"

"Because she's a lost soul, looking for a home. I'll give her one, Coulson already okayed it. You and I are through!" Skye yelled and got up long enough to punch him. Skye turned and with Coulson's help picked up Ava and moved her to Skye's room.


	5. Don't ya cry no more

Skye was reading a book when Ava started to come to. A ragged cough was the only thing that drew Skye from her book. Ava coughed up blood mixed with a clear liquid.

Skye went to clean it up.

"Don't touch it, its snake venom, and your hand's cut." Ava hoarsely said and Sky threw a towel on it. Ava cleaned it up though her movements were restricted. Skye threw the towel in the trash. She came back to Ava who was sitting on the bed. The shirt Skye had given her was stained in blood. Skye sat next to her and pulled Ava closer who leaned into her. Skye hugged Ava and kissed the top of her head. Ava purred the fur tickled Skye's neck at the motion and she smiled. They both felt the soul bond strengthening.

Coulson peered in at the two girls, he smiled seeing they were both happy.

Ward frowned as he sat locked in the cage, he punched the wall angry with everything. SKYE WOULD BE HIS.

Ava purred while she slept in Skyes arms and Skye slowly drifted off with the furred warmth around her. Simmons entered Skyes room to fix Ava's bandages but found them both asleep. She silently shut the door as she left.

Skye woke up first, confused as to the fur then remembered and saw that Ava had shifted into her hybrid form once more and was facing away form Skye. Skye moved to look at Ava and saw the claws on each hand flex in her sleep. Ava growled in her sleep, flinching and moving as she had a nightmare. Skye placed a hand on Ava and they were both to the wall in seconds. Ava let go of Skye's shirt after realising who it was and mumbled a 'sorry'. Ava put her head on Skyes shoulder.

Skye picked up Avas head and kissed her moving them back to the bed. Ava let Skye take over. Skye pulled back. Ava wimpered at the loss. Skye smiled and kissed her soulmate. Ava kissed back. Skye smiled a knock on the door pulled them apart.

Skye got up and opened it. Fitz smiled at the brunette. He held up the suit "I did what i could. Wards in the cage if you and Ava want to come out." Fitz said.

"Thanks Fitz."Skye said "We'll be out in a minute." she closed the door and turned back to Ava. Ava smiled and Skye helped her out of the bloody clothes and into the black and purple suit.

Skye stepped back to take in Ava in the suit. Ava turned showing off her flexibility as she made sure the suit was right. The suit was a black and dark purple sleeveless vest with a collar that went up around her neck, and a pair of black shorts that went down to her knees and had a dark purple stripe on the side of the legs. Ava zipped up the vest to the bottom on her neck. Skye smiled and opened her door. Ava followed the sound of Skyes footsteps.

Coulson smiled at the girls. Fitzsimmons smiled also. Sky smiled back at everyone and sat with Ava.

"Hello Ava. Feeling better?" Coulson asked

"Much. Thank you Agent Coulson." Ava said "And Mr Fitz for fixing my suit."

"Your welcome." Fitz said his Scottish accent drawing her attention.

"Scottish?" She asked

Fitz nodded, then remembered she couldn't see him "yeah. Simmons is British."

"Hello." Jemma said.

"So, Ava. Were you always…?" Coulson started

"No, I'm a mutant, my powers came in when i was twelve. Soon after the Clairvoyant found me, and took me. Thought they could replicate my powers. Proved more difficult then they had patience for." Ava purred the last part happily "Then again I never would've met Skye if it hadn't."

"So you did have a name." Skye said

"Don't remember it." Ava replied "it started with an A."


	6. Once I rose above the noise & confusion

May popped in "sir."

Coulson left the room he came back a little while latter to inform everyone. Ward was let out of the cage and was debriefed. Ava dissapeared from the room soon after. Coulson went to his office.

Skye, Fitzsimmons, and Ward were dropped off on Campus while Ava stayed with May and Coulson.

May looked at Ava "Can you keep secrets?" Ava nodded and tilted her head towards May to say continue.

"Skyes past is unknown, and were headed to Mexico to find the agent who foun her." May satarted "We might need help to catch him."

"I'd be honored to help." Ava saidfocusing her eyes became a vibrant green with a hint of gold. May smiiled.

"I can see if i focus or naturally go into an animal with good eyesight. It takes alot other wise." Ava said standing up.

"They're pretty." May said. Ava nodded thanks.

"Coulson's in his office see if you can get him out." May added as she went back to the cocpit. Ava knocked on the door. Coulson looked up as she came in.

"Ready?" He asked.

Ava noddded "Whats this?" Ava said spinning the TAHITI file around on Coulsons desk "T.A.H.I.T.I.?" she asked

"yeah. Its how I wass brought back. I was killed by Loki." Coulson said. Ava looked at him her eyes turning blue "theres something else in your blood, that wouldnt show up on tests. Like me." She made her hand turn clear and you could see black splotches in her veins "Yours is more blue."

Coulson stared even after the hand returned to normal

"Legs down in five." May said over the com.

* * *

Ava was a falcoln sitting in the back of Lola with may and Coulson. She took to the skys after a while to search. May and Coulsn talked over Coms.

"Got him." Coulson said and Ava swung back towards them.

"May hes headed your way." Coulson said.

"Hes headed down the ally." May said. Ava silently landed as May and the contct fought she sat on top of the fireescape. SHe shifted human and growled at him as the man ran up the escape.

"We're with SHIELD." Ava said

"Oh Thank goodness."The man said. He told them about the 0-8-4. Which was Skye. Ava left the room while May and Coulson talked to him. She understood she couldnt tell Skye what she heard.

Ava purred happy to see Skye her green eyes onceing over the rest of the team. Skye smiled.

Ava watched Skye as she talked about Ian Quinn. Ava understood some of the science stuff.

"Let me out, I can find them. " Ava said. COulson thought "go"

Ava nodded and ran out of the bus and took to the skys.

"Sir, theres a change in Atmosphiric pressure. i'm heading that way now." Ava reported after a few minutes.

"We're picking up a storm front." Fitz said. Ava grunted in reply and the tracker showed her heading for the eye.

"I see Donnie." Ava rported

* * *

Donnie and Seth laughed as the ice stopped falling. Donnie looked around with Swth. He let ut an amazed gasp as a falcoln shifted into a hybrid human and walked towards them. Seth turned to look, his eyes widening.

"Donnie Gill?" Ava asked. Donnie nodded. "Turn it off, The barometic pressure is unstable." Ava said.

"No." Seth cut in.

"I wasn't talking to you." She replied and rolled to the side to avoid a lightning strike. Donnie nodded and went to turn off the machine. Seth helped after a convincing argument with Donnie. Ava ducked under anothe lightning strike. Seth was struck by lightning

Ava grabbed Seth and picked him up her hands glowing green, she and Donnie climed aboard the bus.

Simmons started giving orders to save Seth.

* * *

Ava went with Skye to the SHIELD memorial to look at the names.

Skye smiled up at Ava "You know don't you?"

"Your past? Yes and I don't care. I'll be with you know matter what." Ava said with a smile.

"your eyes are pretty." Skye said seeing the green. Ava smiled more


	7. get a glimpse beyond this illusion

Ava took the form of a lizard on the next mission. She hung out in Skyes pocket on the train, and crawled out when she sat down. Ava or Shift as Skye started to call her, slipped around to see what she could find. Ava checked in with an ok.

"Shift get back to Skye." Coulson said. Ava growled as response but slipped into the baggage car as a mouse. Fitz sreamed. Skye laughed.

"Ava's with them. They'll be fine." Coulson said. Ward nodded.

Fitz and Skye looked up at Simmons when she came in. Ava's skin changed to match the surroundings and she slipped up beside the door just a the screens scrambed. Ava took out the first gunman. Fitz took out the second. Simmons the third. Fitz looked at Skye and Ava.

The three followed the package back to Quinn's house. Fitz went to disable the cars while Ava and Skye went inside.

"its not fair you can dissapear." Skye hissed seeing the invisible being move. Ava stayed as cover for Skye. Ava took out one of Quinns guards faster then he knew what happne. Quinn watched as the guard fell, while the other took the night-night gun from Skye. Quinn watched as Shift became visible. He pulled out Mike Peterson.

Quinn set up the cybernetics and Mike scremed as they connected. Ava sucked in a breath her tail flicking behind her.

Mike left the room and Skye ran to the door yelling after him. She turned back to Quinn who shot Shift grazing her neck, and going through her abdomen. Shift went down and put a hand over the wounnd. Skye let out a startled yelp as Quinn shot her. Quinn caught Skye and shot her again. Shift growled angrily and shot out a hand. Quills embeding themselves in his back. Quinn stumbled as venom got into his blood. He set Skye down and left as the Quills fell out.

Shift shot over to Skye her hand glowing green. Ava placed a hand over the wounds and Skye felt the blood flow slowing.

"Shh. Its going to be Okay. Your going t be Okay." Ava murmered as Skye blacked out. Ava took off the scarf she'd been wearing and pressed down on the wound to stop the sluggish blood flow. Ava called out to Coulson. Coulson burst in soon after.

Ava backed off her her own wounds bleeding more then Skye. "I slowed down the bleeding, did what I could." She panted out as they moved Skye into the hyperbolic chamber. Ward caught Ava as she collapsed. He picked up the hybrid and put pressure on her wounds. he watched as her neck healed up fast. Simmons did what she could for Ava back on the bus. They handed over Ava to SHIELD medical as well as Skye.

The team waited in uncomfortable silence for news. Skye was put on life support and Ava was stitched up and curled up in a ball that a person her size shouldn't have fit in. FitzSimmons looked at Ava after they got her back to the bus. Ward decided to put her in Skye's room.

Coulson watched Skye, he heard faint steps behind him and Ava came down the hall a hand trailing on the wall. Ava looked smaller, thinner, weaker as she leaned against the wall.

"Hey Phil." She said quietly

"Shift." Coulson said

He and Ava looked up at what May said.

"If you want to get in a hit. Go do it now." Coulson said. the look that spread across Avas face was truly sadistic and she dissapeared.

Ava opened the door to the cage and closed it behind her. Quinn looked at her. Ava's claws grew and she slashed him across the face. Ward winced as he watched Ava beat up Quinn.

Ava smiled at her work and left only to find Ward and Tripp fighting. Ava shifted human before tripp saw her. garett and Coulson came in. Garrett glanced at Ava and saw the blood on her hands.

"What-" He started.

"He still has a tounge, hes still breathing. hes alive just more beat up then nesacary." Ava's raspy voise surprised Garrett. Ava crossed her arms and stepped aside so Coulson and garret could pass.


	8. soaring ever higher, but I flew too high

Ava nodded hello to Tripp before going back to Skye. Fitzsimmons looked at Ava next to SKye.

"I want in." Ava said scaring everyone as they prepared to go out.

"No. You got hurt." Coulson said

"I'm Fine." She said and jumped from the catwalk and landed on her feet her skin changing to fur. Garrett's mouth dropped open. Ava rolled her eyes and followed Coulson out.

They got undergound. Ava shifted into a dog like figure her eyes glowing red before she disappeared. The scent of sulfur became strong at the moment. The door forced open and didn't close. The two gunmen were ripped apart. Ava appeared on the other side of the room, bloody and smiling.

Ava followed coulson and Fitz, she looked around the lab. Ava stayed with Coulson after Fitz left. She gasped seeing the blue alien.

"What are you?" She placed a hand on the container. Putting every detail to memory. She looked at Phil as he came back in

"We need to go." Phil said. She glanced at him with clouded eyes. Coulson grabbed her wrist and dragged her away and they ran/

Ava raced with Coulsona and Garrett back to the bus.

Ava hung bck in the shadows as they saved Skye. Coulson turned to look at hher only to find she was gone. he left to go find her.

Coulson found her an hour later in the cocpit watching the clouds.


	9. my eyes could see I still was ablind man

May looked at Ava, the cat knew something but wasn't she didnt push.

Ava was there when Skye woke up, asleep at the foot of the bed. Skye smiled seeing her.

Ava pured feeling Skye move and she woke up. Simmons walked in and put Ava on the floor, Ava jumped back up as a house cat and hissed at Simmons.

Shield went to meet the Asguardian that was at the Nevada border. Sif was brought back to the bus.

"What manner of Beast is this?" Sif asked seeing Shift and drawing her sword. Ava growled going defensive.

"this is Ava." Coulson said quickly "an ally"

"What manner of trickery." Sif asked "You died at the hand of Loki."

"Yeah i did." Coulson said and filled in Sif on everything. Shift protected the bus while everyone left to deal with Loralei.

Shift was the first Loralei met as she and Ward entered the bus.

"What form of beast is this?" The goddess asked Ward.

"That would be Shift." Ward said

Ava's hackles rose hearing Loralei talk, it tugged something deep inside but she ignored it. Loralei saw the look and walked forward. Ava moved away.

"Stop." Loralei said "don't you like me?" she pouted

Ava growled shaking her head to clear it. Loralei took the opening and placed a hand on the mutants chin making her look at Loralei.

"Are you sure?" Loralei asked

Ava flexed her claws "I do." she growled and jumped up transforming ito a cat as she landed on the railing of the staircase.

Loralei smiled "Go eleminate any threat."

"Any?" Ava growled with a sadistic smile.

Loralei followd the cats gaze to Ward "Any." Ward's eyes widned before a blur of red and brown hit him in the chest. Loralei watched with interest as Shift was nothing more then a blur and Ward lay struggling on the ground until he got a lucky shot in.

"Enough, both of you. Ignore eachother and secure this plane." Loralei ordered, watching as Shift tried to fight the spell.

Ward left to go lock up the girls in the infirmary. Ava went to go find Fitz and brought him to Loralei.

Shift growled and attacked Coulson.

"Shift stand down." Coulson ordered blocking the punches from Shift.

Shift looked him in the eye, her pupils dilated showing she was under the spell.

"Sorry Shift" Coulson shoved her into a wall and handcuffed her to a chair. Coulson ran to find the girls. Shift slipped out of the cuffs and went for Sif.

She tackled Sif. Sif rolled with the hybrid and threw her off.

"Lady Shift!" Sif readied herself. she saw the glazed over eyes showing she was under control of Lorlei

"Interesting." Sif mused and lunged forward at the cat and knocked her over. Sif landed a punch to Shift's temple. The cat went down and unconcise

Sif climbed to her feet "My apologies." she ran to the cage.

Fitz came in half carrying half dragging Shift with him as they walked into the car compartment on the bus. Shift was dazed and leaned heavily on the engineer.

"Lady Ava. Can you tell me why you were affected by Lorelei's voice and touch?" Sif asked

"I have no idea." Came the slurred answer "Where'd you learn to punch?"

"Asgard." Sif smiled slightly "Do let me know if you ever find the answer. Goodbye Philip Son of Coul." Sif said before disappearing in rainbow lights of the bifrost.

Simmons came and helped support Shift. They took her to their lab and began to run tests.


End file.
